Lord of Paradise
by Yami Y666
Summary: Yami is the Lord Protector of the Nymphs. On the surface everything seems fine, but behind closed doors, everything is disintergrating and all hope seems lost...Then, along came Yuugi. [YYY & maybe others][ON HAITUS UNTIL SUNBURN IS FINISHED]


_**1: Lost

* * *

  
**_

The wind whistled desolately through the barren landscape as a lone figure made his way down the road. Dressed in a long, brown cloak and a wide-brimmed hat, he kept his identity hidden, and thus, drew many curious stares as he passed one farm after another.

Dust kicked up at his heels and his slow pace never changed; his direction was certain. _Pan-Thanar_ was at the end of this road, the city protectorate of the Nymphonic race. The traveler's business was uncertain, for it had been years since the last visitor had approached the city, but his stride deemed he had a purpose. His eyes gleamed with a goal.

Yuugi was travel-weary. He had been traveling on foot for many days now, with no rest. He should have been surprised, since he knew not where he drew his strength from, but he wasn't, and it didn't matter. All hummed distantly in his mind except for the destination that overwhelmed every other thought. The destination that had flung his mind into turmoil over what he was doing.

Thought not outwardly evident, doubts coursed through Yuugi's mind, as he tried to realize what he was doing. Questions he'd rather have ignored slipped out from his control and picked at his carefully built wall of resolve.

_What are you doing, Yuugi? Are you out of your mind? You honestly think you can make the grand difference you need all by yourself, huh? That difference that everyone around you so desperately aches for…you really going to play the hero today?_

He was traveling to this city as a last hope, a last appeal to the Lord Protector before things were too late.

Words from his friends back home kept coming back to him, forcing his mind to stumble and trip down his path to certainty.

_Just…don't make it worse, okay Yuugi? We can get by as it is._

_Don't worry, Yuugi! If things even get a tiny bit better, you've done wonderfully!_ Whispering he wasn't meant to hear: _right guys?_

That was right, Yuugi clenched his fists, and he'd do more than just a 'tiny bit'. He had two arms, two legs, and breath in his body, didn't he? He'd damn well fix the whole problem, and _return_ the prosperity to his people that had been stolen from them for far too long.

He repeated that in his mind for a very long time, his fists clenching in emphasis each time.

Deep in thought, Yuugi started when the breeze suddenly blew through the hair peeking out of his hat and tickled his cheeks. Brushing his hair back, he looked up from the road and realized that good time had been made. Even traveling as slow as he was, the city was now only an hour away.

Yuugi couldn't help his breath quickening as his eyes roamed over the greening landscape in the direction of _Pan-Thanar_, gradually blossoming into giant green leaves and graceful, slender trees that caressed the sky. The greenery all seemed to stretch towards the city with open arms, yearning for the delightful promises the brilliantly white city walls seemed to hold.

The city itself belonged in a painting or a dream, almost painfully beautiful as it was. Steep stone towers that shown blue in the sun were surrounded by glossy, grey birches that waved happily in the breeze and seated outrageously coloured parrots-like birds (though it was well-known that the city crossbred their animals to create the most unbelievable creatures). Fiery red-orange, tongue-melting chocolate brown, and flawless smooth blue wove itself around the trees and in the air over the towers. Yuugi almost forgot to breathe in his wonder.

_Pan-Thanar_ literally meant Earthly Paradise.

Reluctantly, Yuugi pried his eyes away from the view in front, and slowly turned his head to look at where he had come from.

The breathing, living green that had so proudly flourished in front of him…abruptly faded into a harsh, graying despair in the desolate landscape behind him. It was impossible not to see that each and every farm that sprawled across the land was struggling to live on the few patches of life that were left.

All that remained in the world that Yuugi knew was dust, dirt, and sweat. An aching earth, a barren land, and endless – _oh, but was it endless_ – gloom.

The people who worked so hard were in even worse shape. Yet instead of receiving the help they so anxiously needed, those farmers watching helplessly as at the dreaded end of every single month, the city officials came pounding on doors to collect taxes and turn blind eyes and deaf ears to everything and everyone else.

His expression darkened in anger. Oh yes, now he remembered _exactly_ what he was here for.

**

* * *

  
**

"I simply will _not_ allow it."

Yami's fist came down hard on the wooden table, sending an echo around the large, empty hall. His eyes flashed in his anger to further emphasize his point.

"But my lord, we do not have another choice. This is the only way," said one of the Council.

Yami strained his eyes to see past the shadows that surrounded the Council member's face, despite knowing he was forbidden to know the identities of those people. After all, Yami had to admit that it was an effective rule, since it allowed the Council to be fearless and honest in their proposals and actions.

But right now, that anonymity was incredibly frustrating in dealing with this situation. Being the Lord Protector, Yami was in another of his countless sessions with the Council of Twelve, in order to decide their course of action and battle out a strategy.

Recently, the numbers of the slowly dying-out Nymphs had begun to fall faster, and it had sparked a worry among the Protectors that had ceased since its conception. Rather, it had started to grow every quicker as the population of the Nymphs dropped.

And once again, Lord Yami was fighting to prevent the proposition for breeding to become a reality. Of course, the Council called it simply "population management", but pleasant words didn't take away from the unpleasant reality. In essence, what was being suggested was to plant specially-selected and –trained individuals among the Nymph race, and then to manipulate situations so that the next generation was stronger…but also less free.

Yami had to hold back an expression of disgust, and settle for one of fury. He couldn't understand how anyone would think such a decision could be in the Nymphs' 'best interest', considering that the individuals the Council wanted to plant were, of course, of the protectorate race and specifically conditioned to be loyal to none but the Council. If anything would break down the order of living things, it would be this.

Then there was another voice of the Council, a deep, slow tone that slid through the darkness and reached his ears. "We must remember that time is running out, my lord. A decision must be reached soon, or we will all fall."

As much as Yami hated to admit it, the Council was right. The time to act was becoming more and more imperative. He needed to find the true solution soon, or the Nymphs would be beyond saving. And that, Yami tried not to wince, was something he could never live with. As Protector, it was in his blood to feel for and understand these people. To worry about them, to care for them, to protect them…

Suddenly, he felt tired. This meeting had ended up exactly the same as the one yesterday, and the one the day before that. They were all started to blend into each other, and the Council kept chipping away at his denial. This wasn't getting anymore.

Abruptly, Yami stood up and turned his back to the Council of Twelve, his black leather boot-clad feet slowly carrying him towards the door, even before he'd willed them to. His deep, commanding voice resonated through the hall with power as he called back:

"This meeting is adjourned, gentlemen. Good day."

With that, Yami walked out, shoulders straight and head high. It wasn't until he reached his quarters, that he allowed his mask to slip. Closing the door behind him, he slumped against the door and turned his gaze out the window across the room. He exhaled in frustration.

_Why can't I protect you?

* * *

  
_

**Author's Note:** Been rewriting this with a sudden bout of inspiration. Hmm, maybe it'll continue.._  
_


End file.
